Echo
by SilverMedals
Summary: The tranquility of Serabelle Beach is a calming sight after Annie loses her child. /or, an AnnieFinnick drabble series.
1. Serendipity

The cool seabreeze blew through the air and the gulls called out over the beach. Annie clutched his hand, her fingers interlocked with his, her head resting in the soft, dry sand. It was overcast, on the brink of rain, but she didn't care. It was peaceful out by the shore, a moment away from the yelling and the tears and the arguing they'd had in the house.

"I'm glad I'm not pregnant," she remarked quietly. "I don't think I'd be able to live with the noise."

Finnick smiled. "Me, too. I love you."

**For the Caesar's Palace prompt set: Serendipity.**


	2. Divine

For the summerfest, the tree branches were woven with streamers in blues, purples, and reds. The sunset glowed bright orange on the horizon and she leaned against his shoulder, a faint smile playing on her lips. Children ran through the waves washing up over the sand, throwing rocks as far as they could. Annie smiled at the mothers holding their children's hands while they waded through the water and the fathers spinning their daughters around in the air.

"That'll be us someday, Annie, " Finnick said. He planted a kiss on her cheek.

"I hope so," Annie said disparingly.

**For the Caesar's Palace prompt set: Divine.**


	3. Sea Glass

They strolled down the wooden path that ran alongside the beach. Finnick clutched a piece of blue-green glass in his hand, turning it over, looking at it with profound interest.

"Finnick, put that down. You're going to hurt yourself," Annie warned, taking on her motherly tone.

He sighed. "You know, you don't have to be so-"

She took the glass from his hand, glaring at him. She pitched it into the sea, where it splashed loudly and disappeared under the waves. "Now it's the sea's glass," she said, squeezing his hand. They both smiled.

**For the Caesar's Palace prompt set: Sea glass.**


	4. Buffoon

"Finnick, you missed the turn!" cried Annie, throwing her hands up in exasperation. "We've been to Serabelle about a million times. How can you miss the-"

"Annie!" he exclaimed. "We're going to the north end of- You're so difficult."

"I like the south end," she retorted. Her arms were crossed, like a child's. The north end was infamous for the parents being ever-absent. They watched a man dance around like a clown with his infant in hand."It all reminds me of. . .Vivian." Her voice fell.

"I know. But that wasn't your fault, Annie."

**For the Caesar's Palace prompt set: Buffoon.**


	5. Stained Glass

Her question during their picnic on the beach that night had Annie blinking back tears: "What if there's something wrong with me?"

Finnick pondered it, cradling her hand in his. "There isn't," he replied. "You're my perfect angel. These things just happen."

Her eyes fluttered shut and her lashes fell over her cheeks. Her head lay on his leg and he caressed her palm gently. "I know," she whispered.

Finnick fumbled with a piece of paper and she sat up. He held a square of blue glass.

"I found it this morning and I thought of you."

**For the Caesar's Palace prompt set: Stained glass.**


	6. Infidelity

"Finnick, it's not fair, not to me, not to the baby," Annie said, exasperated. She was wearing the dress she wore when they first kissed. She always wished it would smell like him.

He was keeping himself from saying the words that would break her heart: _there is no baby anymore_. "I was twenty-two, Annie," he breathed, reaching for her hand. "She was beautiful and-"

She slapped it away, fighting tears. "And now you're twenty-eight and you're just telling me? When we've started to try again?"

He said three simple words: "I'm sorry."

**For the Caesar's Palace prompt set: Infidelity.**


	7. Verdant

There was a blue blanket spread on the sand of Serabelle on the summer solstice, and there was a woman laying on her stomach, gazing up at the brilliant colors of the sunset. It was late, but the sky still screamed of oranges, purples, and blues. Her husband lay beside her, one hand playing with the sand, drawing patterns idly with his fingers.

The landscape behind them was full of greens - grass and leafy trees were in full bloom, and shrubs with small flowers lined the neatly paved pathways. Her eyes ran over them. She sighed. Everything felt right tonight.

**For the Caesar's Palace prompt set: Verdant.**


End file.
